phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Master Nezumi
Master Nezumi is a character in Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation. Although this character is a nameless male human in real life, he plays as a female hunter, Master Nezumi, in Phantasy Star Online 2. He works together with his coworker, OrgaCats, at the construction site. Characteristics Appearance In real world Tokyo, Master Nezumi is a tall, built man as a result of his job. He has short, curly black hair and a white bandanna wrapped around his forehead. His eyes are green. On his face, he has thick eyebrows, sideburns, a small mustache, and a black goatee. During operation hours, he wears a white muscle shirt, with baggy green pants and a black belt. His socks are black. On his hands, he is typically seen wearing white gloves but he takes them off during break time. When playing Phantasy Star Online 2, Master Nezumi is a short, female, child-like human with fair skin, freckles, and short brown hair. She wears a recolored gray and blue Funny Traitor costume with a matching blue Aquaria Hood. Some of her accessories include bear ears and a white tail. She wields the partizan, Imperial Pick, when she is in battle. Personality In the real world, Nezumi is a relaxed individual that likes to joke with his coworker. Despite being fun-loving, he knows when to be serious when it comes to his job. In the game, Master Nezumi is very talkative and, like OrgaCats, possesses the ability to understand Koa's nonsensical roleplay speech. He reveals to his coworker that he named his character Master Nezumi because, according to him, he's the boss. He does not name himself "Master Mouse" because the word "Nezumi" sounds superior, according to him. Biography Master Nezumi makes his introduction in episode 3, Roleplay. Not being familiar with partying with others besides SORO, Itsuki is introduced to Kota's group of regular roleplaying friends. After Kota, known to Nezumi and the others as "Koa" in-game, talks about his success at the karate tournament, the team heads to the volcanic caves in order to level Itsuki up, as well as demonstrate the differences between single party and multi-party play. Later in the real world, Master Nezumi is seen in the break room at his job with his coworker, OrgaCats. Nezumi talks with Cats about assembling pipework, afterword their conversation shifts to Phantasy Star Online 2. The two agree that Itsuki had displayed great backbone for deciding to play with others besides the infamous SORO. The conversation is then abruptly changed when Nezumi is appalled to see his coworker eat only vegetables with no meat. Nezumi links the two together and discovers that is the reason Cats named his character as such. Cats says he prefers organic material, and adds that he finds his boss' name more mysterious. He snidely suggests that his boss should translate "Nezumi" to English as well, however, Nezumi dismisses the former's proposal, preferring the cooler sounding Japanese word over "Master Mouse." The two finish their meal and agree to play PSO2 together after their job is finished. Gallery : The Phantasy Star wiki has an image gallery for this character. Category:PSO2 The Animation Characters Category:Humans